League of Bronies
by darkironyoshi
Summary: Shaun Bass was a kid with a temper and will to stand up for his friends. Also he is a brony.This always got him in trouble while going to school. One day after his mother scolds him his world ends. Shaun is given a wish and he decides to go to Equestria. His wish will come with many new friends. He doesn't know he his friends and him are merely pawns in a greater scheme.


" I am sorry Mrs. Bass but your son has only caused problems since he was enrolled here," said my principal. [Oh sorry I forgot you dont know me. Well be patient and listen to this conversation and you will get a good idea of what kind of person I am.] "I understand" my mother said. [You know what let ME tell you what happened. Before I do I want to set some facts straight first. ]

One my name is Shaun Bass and I am seventeen years old and a senior at high school. Two I am not the sociable type meaning I am not a shallow airhead. Three I hate bullies. Now while they talk about me I will talk about the truth.

Like I said I am not the social type. That did not mean however I neglected to make friends. The problem was those bullys and airheads would always pick on them. I am usually a pacifist. I hate fighting. This time was different. This time one of those bullys hit a friend of mine who was a girl.

At the risk of sounding sexist no one should ever punch a girl. EVER! NO EXCUSES! Anyway this bully hit her and it set me off and I kicked his ass. I walked away with a broken nose and a few scars but I made my point. Unfortunately when I threw my punchs they were the only ones the Principle saw. So that is why I am the only one here in his office with my mother. As for my father I would rather not talk about him right now.

[Creak] I lifted my head and saw my mother come out of the Principle's door trying not to cry. I walked silently to my mother's car not knowing what to say. I hated to see my mother cry. Much more when I knew I had caused it.

The drive home was so tense you could cut it with a knife. By the time we reached our home I just wanted to go to my room and sleep in my bed. [You know sleep the day away so to speak.] As I reached to open the back door. My mother was driving.[I would have been extremely uncomfortable sitting right next to her.] She had turned the child lock on and began to speak. She continually asked me why. Why did I have to always get in a fight. Why did I have to ruin the shred of peace we had secured for ourselves. Why did I enjoy hurting her. Other times I would actually answer these questions but this time was different, I remained silent. Eventually she undid the lock and I went to my bedroom to sleep. Little did I know it would not be a completely peaceful sleep. [Not that I had gotten much anyway.]

"I do not get why she is mad at me it is not like it is the end of the world", I said. As if on cue my whole room turned black like a blackout. [Have you ever been in a black out? If not then tough for you because I am not explaining it either! Sorry I am getting off topic again.]

"Well I see you can complain very much young one", I heard a loud voice echo. I grabbed my chest in panic.

"Who are you?" I asked stammering.

The boom echo voice chuckled "You may call me Infinite for I am infinite," the voice replyed.

OKkkkkkkkkkkkkay weird guy person thing whatever Infinite is. "Where am I?," I asked.

Infintie replyed "I regret to inform you your world is gone."

I yelled "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" in reply. "Why am I still alive then?"

Infinite continued with his speech "You are a survivor."[I will survive. hehe. Sorry joking helps me cope.] I began to cry as I started to think of all my friends and family suddenly wiped out in the blink of an eye.

"There is one thing I can do for you," Infinite actually sounded saddened as if he knew my pain.

"What?" I asked getting tired of having to use that word.

"I can send you to a whole new world," Infinite offered.

I thought and asked, "Any world I choose?"

Infinite took time to consider this and said "Yes."

Without warning a door appeared in front of me. It was a plain white colored door and it shined with beauty. "This door will take you anywhere you want to go in any dimension."

I perked up instantly "Thanks Infinite". As I opened the door I began to think of all I could do in the world of my favorite cartoon. " I can not wait to see what adventures I can have in Equestria." I walked through the door and hoped it would take me where I wanted to go. After I passed through the door I passed out.

I awoke with a massive headache. It felt like my head was splitting in half. I yawned. I began to cough. That is when I realized I needed to drink something to quench my thirst. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

Needless to say I was shocked. "What the fuck am I doing in a forest?" I shouted to myself. I started to panic. "Okay relax..relax" I said trying to calm myself down. "I just need to find a pond. I can water from that." [Water admittedly is not my favorite kind of drink but it beats dieing due to dehydration.]

I ran all over the forest searching for any sign of a pond. It took me several minutes of looking to find a pond in the forest. "Water!" I yelled out of pure joy and stuck my head underneath the water. [Hey! I was very thirsty.] "Ah," I said pulling my head out of the water sighing in relief. I saw something that made me yell out of confusion.

I saw a pony in the water looking back at me. It had a gray brown coat with dark blue stripes. It looked like it was suppose to be a zebra. It tilted its head and then it dropped its jaw. It stared at me with grayish blue eyes. Then it opened its mouth "Oh my god, I am a zebra?" I yelled. It had no I guess I had a mane that matched my coat with my mane divided into the two colors of blue and brown. My mane had also seemed long and flowing down my back.

"Ah think we need help,"I heard a voice with a southern accent yell. I saw three fillys pass me by. One was an orange pegasus. Another resembled a white unicorn. The last one was a plain earth pony. I thought "Oh my God I really made it into Equestria this is," I thought aloud to myself. A loud roar interupted my train of thought. I turned my head in the direction of the roar.

I saw a creature with the body primarily being a lion. It also had wings of some sort and what looked like the tail of a scorpion only the size to match its body. I saw it run towards the fillys. "I am going to hate myself" I scolded myself as I ran after the lion creature to save three fillys I knew as the Cutie Mark Crusaders.


End file.
